escape_velocityfandomcom-20200213-history
Top Ten Corporations of Pambazuka
Top Ten Corporations of Pambazuka by Archana Chahine, African Business Review 2094 was a big year for Africa with the Population Conference failing to gain an agreement and Pambazuka launching the Healthy Family Initiative in order to reduce overpopulation and promote better health for mothers and children. Sif-322 batteries have made rho-Shielded drones a reality and may lead to a new round of military spending. Scandals involving Longevity treatments in the USP and lotteries in New Atlantis and Amazonia continue to stir the debate. Concerns about computer security remain at the top of many analysts as hackers caused damage at the Shanghai compiler and bioexcortex technology was loaned by the UAS to assist New Atlantis. Space development is growing as Shengen establishes a lunar base, Apauruṣeya maneuvers 951 Gaspra into a lunar Lagrange point and Qeng Ho completed a lunar ilmenite mining and processing facility. Mitsubishi developed a new lunar surface fuel depot for Dai-17. The construction of Compilers at New York, Lake Maracaibo, Irkutsk, and Montpelier have many analysts raising concerns regarding a possible investment and debt bubble. Pambazuka launched a crackdown on banking loopholes, a new virus emerged and is spreading along with the new Better Than Life technology in poorer areas of the world. New Atlantis saw part of it's phyle secede and form a new phyle named Toasijé and the newest buildings in London are not being built but grown. If 2094 was any indication for this year, we expect more turbulence and opportunity for our subscribers. Note: All revenues are in Pambazuka Shillings bName: Verdant Worldwide HQ: Lagos Employees: 6 Million Revenue: 198.54 Billion Industries: Robotics/Automation; Freight Transportation/Storage/b Like it's name Verdant has remained an evergreen stock despite competition from Compilers and nanotechnology in its robotics fields. Most expect the company to invest in better drone technology along with Sif-322 battery development. The wounding of competitor Funfare's freight subsidiary allowed Verdant to gain share in the transportation and storage markets. bName: Funfare HQ: Kinshasa Employees: 9 Million Revenue: 176.80 Billion Industries: Entertainment: Freight Transportation/Storage/b The Entertainment giant has gone from a stable investment with small risk a few years ago into dangerous waters. It's freight business is fragile due to mismanagement and poor expansion choices and is supported by the entertainment subsidiary revenues. Many analysts expect the freight subsidiary to either be closed down or sold off in the next few years if there is no improvement in market share. bName: Lightship Technologies HQ: Dar es Salaam Employees: 900,000 Revenue: 154.42 Billion Industries: Military/Security Technology; Medical Services/b The defense and security company started to branch out into Medical Services in 2093 relaying on its technological base and well known brands. So far it has paid off handsomely with the company rising from a little known defense company to the top five ranking. Investments in medical research and healthcare spending by the government will lead to more demand for its medical services while progress in upgrading the military will continue to provide the majority of its income. bName: Diva Industries HQ: Abidjan Employees: 7 Million Revenue: 132.60 Billion Industries: Computer Hardware; Robotics and Automation/b Diva and Verdant Worldwide have fought each other for a decade for market share of the robotics industry and it shows little signs of slowing down. Both sides are known for price wars, pranks and aggressive media campaigns against each other. Continuing developments in drone technology and a possible expansion into space development could mean new battlefronts for the two titans. bName: Red Bamboo Services HQ: Nairobi Employees: 700,000 Revenue: 110.30 Billion Industries: Agriculture and Food Services, Construction and Engineering, Finance/b Chances are most of the quick meal restaurants and street carts in all major cities either are owned or buy supplies from Red Bamboo. Unlike other companies they do not herald that news but prefer a quiet softer approach. This approach along with good treatment of customers and employees has lead a very popular opinion of the firm. It's finance division remains average. Amazonian developments in bio-concrete have provoked interest from the construction division but no news as of yet. bName: Banshee Inc HQ: Accra Employees: 2 Million Revenue: 110.30 Billion Industries: Entertainment; Finance/b How the mighty have fallen. Both of Banshee's divisions have suffered in the last five years losing ground to competitors and government crackdowns. Rumors of changes in management and investor confidence are neither confirmed or denied but if the company does not change the future appears dim. Name: Konda Corporation HQ: Douala Employees: 4 Million Revenue: 88.24 Billion Industries: Finance; Military/Security Technology/b Last year's crackdown on banking loopholes severely damaged the Finance division of the company as foreign investors pulled out and several risky projects required massive infusions of capital. The Security and Military technology division remains sound and actively competes against Lightship Technologies. bName: Henase HQ: Luanda Employees: 3 Million Revenue: 88.24 Billion Industries: Automotive Industries; Computer Software/b One of the last true car manufactures, Henase products are known for their quality and price. However, the rise of nanotechnology and continued environmental and population pressures have led to a shrinking market for personal automobiles. Manufacturing for mass transit markets are strong but are not enough for the company. The Computer Software division now provides half of the company's revenue and shows no signs of stopping anytime soon. bName: Zumma Holdings HQ: Dakar Employees: 1 Million Revenue: 66.18 Billion Industries: Consumer and Retail Goods; Agriculture and Food Services/b While many people order goods online many more still walk or travel to the corner store for that last minute item. Zumma has a presence from small corner stores to larger markets for all segments of the population from working to professional to luxury classes. It's Agriculture division remains average compared to companies like Red Bamboo but the division provides a stable source of income. bName: Kondrina-Pratieva HQ: Harare Employees: 5 Million Revenue: 44.12 Billion Industries: Computer Hardware; Sports and Leisure/b Nearly everyone has used or is using KP computers and every market has someone that fixes, upgrades or sells parts for older machines. You might think KP would rest on that fact but you would be wrong. It's Research and Development wing is working on the newest generation of exocortex computers and bioquantum computing. Where this will lead is anyone's guess. It's sporting division has suffered due to the development of personal flight suits and mismanagement. Many predict a either a shutdown of the division or sale if conditions do not improve.